


[Podfic] The Art of Shaving

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergent, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Power Dynamics, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Straight Razors, Subspace, british accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Maledictum's (truly wonderful) work The Art of Shaving.</p><p>Original summary: When Peter picks up Stiles from the airport, he expects certain things. He expects the noise and the smells and the crowd. He expects an exhausted Stiles to climb him like a tree and demand immediate reunion sex.</p><p>Peter is not expecting to see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Art of Shaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Shaving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337474) by [Malapropian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malapropian/pseuds/Malapropian). 



> This is my first ever dabbling in recording podfics.  
> In the spirit of the recent Steter Writers Appreciation Week, I jumped at the chance to record a piece written by one of my favourite ever Steter writers: Maledictum.
> 
> Details about the recording:  
> 1\. I have received permission to do this podfic from the original author, this includes the small alterations I made to make reading aloud easier.  
> 2\. I am British, and have an English accent, ergo, so does everyone in this fic.  
> 3\. Intro of 30 seconds of music, and an outro of 10minutes of music.  
> 4\. The music is Tchaikovsky's symphony 4 movement 2 - which is in the public domain.  
> 5\. Image was just found as a stock image on google.

  
Work Title: The Art of Shaving  
Author: [Maledictum](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Maledictum/pseuds/Maledictum)  
Reader: [alternativename](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativename)  
Length of Entire Recording: [25mins 50sec]  
Length Without Soundtrack: [16mins 10secs]  
Download: [[Stream or Download mp3](https://jumpshare.com/v/y65wNdpwskUw5B7VLSTL)] [[Just download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sd0zbsds8h0lj06/Art-Of-Shaving-Upload.mp3)]

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please do comment your thoughts & criticisms.  
> I'll be hopefully making more podfic soon.
> 
> -if you have a less than 5k fic you'd like to be read in a British accent, send me a message.  
> I'll try it out (:


End file.
